A New Kind of Love
by Gay Witch
Summary: The sequel to Alone (which you should read first), another shounen-ai, shoujo-ai fic, with a few previously loose ends tied up! This is a month after the events in Alone. (Contains a few spoilers!) Read and Review, peeps!


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, or any of the characters, (except the OC's, May and Miro). This story may contain a few spoilers from the games Golden Sun and The Lost Age.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to my other fic, Alone. (I recommend you read that first.) There IS shounen-ai and shoujo-ai, so if you're one of those homophobic peeps, or just don't wanna hear it, then I stress to you, DON'T read on!  
  
Oh, and thank you to Shadowthewindadept for a good idea, and to Delusive Longan, for seeing the true meaning to the story! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed Alone! PLEASE continue to do so!  
  
-  
  
Isaac was prodding his food. He REALLY didn't feel very hungry...  
  
Him and Ivan, his boyfriend, had been seeing each other for a month now, in secret, pretty much, except for the Adepts who had travelled with them. Now, he knew he was going to have to tell his parents. Ivan was lucky. Hamma, his sister, already knew Ivan was gay, (the fact she could read minds helped a lot!), but Isaac's parent were, unfortunately, blissfully unaware.  
  
"Isaac, honey, are you alright?" asked his mother, Dora.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." he mumbled.  
  
"Come on son, out with it. Something's eating you, so what is it?" demanded Kyle.  
  
"Erm..." Isaac stalled. "You heard about Jenna, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes, about her and May..." Dora murmured. "Her parents were very upset about that, you know. I never thought I'd hear of such things going on in this quiet little town."  
  
"So, what do you think about it all?"  
  
"Is that what's bothering you?" asked Kyle. "Well, I'm not sure. I mean, it isnt normal, is it? Saying that," he looked at Dora, "I suppose, if JENNA is that way inclined, I wonder about others. That friend of yours, Ivan. He looks a little queer, don't you think?"  
  
Isaac glared at him. "So, THAT'S what you think is it?!? Well, I've got news for you DAD!" he spat the last word. "You're right. I bet you'd have NEVER have guessed that I'M the queer one!"  
  
And with that, tears rolling down his cheeks, Isaac stormed out of the house, leaving two very shell shocked parents.  
  
-  
  
"Hurry up Jenna!"  
  
May tapped her foot impatiently, as Jenna continued packing. "I want to get packed tonight so we can leave first thing tomorrow!"  
  
"Alright already!" Jenna called down, exasperated. Ivan smiled from behind the book he was reading. They made such a wonderful couple, they were even perfect together when they argued. His mind wandered to Isaac. He was going to talk to his parents tonight. Ivan had wanted to be there, but Isaac had insited against it. In case things had turned ugly. He gazed out of the window. It was dark, and it was raining. (Hmmm, nice cheerful weather!) he thought, then turned back to his book.  
  
There was a quiet knock at the door. May was the only one to hear it, so she opened it. "Who on Angara... Isaac?!?"  
  
Stood in the doorway was Isaac, soaked through, eyes red from crying, shivering slightly. Quick as a flash, May pulled him inside, and shut the door.  
  
After a change of clothes (Ivan lent him some), and in-between a few tears, Isaac told them what had happened.  
  
"I didn't wait for a reply. I saw it written all over their faces..." He sniffed. Ivan wrapped his arms around him protectively, resting his head on his chest.  
  
"I'm here for you, always, you know that, right?"  
  
Isaac gave a small smile. "I know Ivan. You mean everything to me."  
  
Jenna smiled. Then she looked at May, who nodded in agreement. Their plans were going to have to wait. This needed dealing with.  
  
Now.  
  
-  
  
Dora opened the door. "Issac?" she whispered hopefully. The hope in her eyes went out, as she saw two girls, stood side by side, holding hands.  
  
"Hello, Ma'am." Jenna smiled sweetly.  
  
-  
  
"I don't know WHAT you two think you're doing, but GET OUT!" Kyle roared.  
  
"Kyle, please..." pleaded Dora.  
  
May looked at the two, and shook her head. "Have you ANY idea what you've done to him?" she asked? "Do you KNOW what state he was in when I opened that door? If it wasn't for Ivan..."  
  
"IVAN?!? THAT LITTLE FAGGOT?!? I'LL (*"£$) KILL HIM!"  
  
"KYLE! Shut UP!" screamed Dora.  
  
Jenna looked shocked, but anger soon followed. "Listen here, Dora, I thought of you both as decent people, but now." she exhaled. "Now, I'm not so sure. Isaac has been gay the whole time. Are you telling me he's changed, just because you now know? Or that you no longer love him?"  
  
Dora began to weep. "He's my SON! I'll ALWAYS love him!"  
  
May took Dora's hand. Kyle glared at her, as if to say, 'How dare filth such as you touch her!'. May ignored it. "But did you tell him that, when he worked up the courage to tell the people he loved that he was gay?" she asked.  
  
Dora started weeping anew. Kyle sat down, defeated, holding his head in his hands. "IF you care for him at all," snapped Jenna, "You'll put aside you're bigotry, and embrace him as the loving son he wants you to see him as!"  
  
-  
  
Isaac has lying across the couch, with his head in Ivan's lap. Ivan was stoking Isaac's hair. Both weren't saying anything, they were perfectly happy to just be.  
  
Then the door opened. Ivan looked up and smiled as May entered, and then continued stroking Isaacs spikes.  
  
"Hello, son."  
  
Isaac leapt up off of his lover, and saw his mother giving him a nervous smile. "Take a seat, Dora," gestured Jenna. Dora sat down gratefully. Ivan got up to leave...  
  
"No, Ivan, stay. Please." said Isaac.  
  
Dora looked at the blond wind adept, then at her son. "You looked so happy, just then," she said. She sighed. "I'm sorry, Isaa, but please understand, this is a LOT to take in." She sat next to him, and hugged him. "It will take some getting used to, but you are my son. And if Ivan is what makes you happy, then, I'm happy to accept that."  
  
"Thanks, mum." Said Isaac. A thought struck him, and he pulled away from her. "But what about dad?"  
  
"This will take him some time, but if you're prepared to wait, Isaac, I'm sure he will come around. He loves you too much to throw it all away."  
  
Isaac hugged her again. "Well, I'm going away for a bit. With Ivan, Jenna and May. Hopefully, when we return, me and him can talk."  
  
"I think that's a great idea." Smiled Dora.  
  
-  
  
"Felix, whats the matter?" Sheba was getting concerned about her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh, nothing..."  
  
"Liar! Ever since that confrontation, which id like to add, was a MONTH ago, you've been all...weird."  
  
"Why wasn't I there for Jenna? And Ivan? And-"  
  
"Stop beating yourself up!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Look, Felix, this isn't working is it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Us. We've been together a month, and you've barely even noticed me..."  
  
Felix looked at her for the first time. "Gosh, I'm sorry Sheba. Its just..."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sheba gave him a sad little smile. "I just thought I felt that way, because people expected it from me, after everything that happened. You saving me, us travelling together. Maybe I should have been more honest, like Jenna..." she trailed off.  
  
Felix smiled. "I think I feel the same. So, we're still friends, right?"  
  
"Yup! BEST friends! And I think you need to tell him..."  
  
Felix looked at her like, an eyebrow raised. "You're too observant for your own good!"  
  
"Heh, I know! Now do something about it you ninny!"  
  
-  
  
Garet got out of bed, grumbling and having been woken up. He opened the door, to be greeted by a pair of lips.  
  
-  
  
"Alright, we're off!" exclaimed May, happy that Jenna had finally packed. The morning was beautiful, and they had loaded a wagon up with their luggage. Jenna and May were heading up north near Imil for a holiday. They said anyone was free to join them. Isaac and Ivan had taken them up on that offer.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" someone yelled.  
  
They turned to see Sheba, running, suitcase in hand.  
  
-  
  
Garet awoke, to find he wasn't alone. After a few second of confusion, he grinned, remembering the previous night.  
  
Felix groaned, and the slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, lover!" he grinned.  
  
If Garet's smile had of gotten any wider, his face would have split in half. (Thank you, Jenna, Ivan,) he thought. (You've begun to pave the way for the rest of us.)  
  
And with that, he leaned over his new boyfriend for round two.  
  
-  
  
"So where's Felix?" asked Jenna  
  
"Erm, probably shacked up with Garet." Sheba stated. Four pairs of eyes turned to stare.  
  
"What? You aren't the only gay ones, you know!"  
  
Jenna opened her mouth, but couldn't say anything. Ivan smiled. "I guess he thought it was easier to act homophobic than admit his feelings, like someone else I know!" He jabbed his boyfriend playfully in the ribs.  
  
May shook her head. "Honestly, all it takes is a couple of lesbians, who are outrageously GORGEOUS I'd like to add, and the whole of Vale turns gay!"  
  
They all laughed at that, and started their journey to the snowy fields of Imil.  
  
-  
  
Mia was waiting anxiously. She had received word from Jenna that some of them would be in the neighbourhood in the next few days. She had also heard of Jenna's other half. She frowned. If only she had spoken up sooner.  
  
Looking out of the window, she could see a carriage approaching, with an excited Isaac sticking his head out of it. (He's 20 years lad, and still acts like a kid!) She grinned. And then her eyes opened wide as she saw another blond lean out and give him an affectionate peck on the cheek.  
  
(Well, well, well.)  
  
She ran out to greet them with open arms. Jenna, Ivan and Isaac all ran forward to hug her, but Sheba and May hung back. Sheba and Mia hadn't spken much on their travels, so weren't exactly best friends, but they liked each other well enough. May, however, hadn't the foggiest idea what was going on. She DID, however, notice the look Mia gave her girlfriend. (Hands off, missy.) she thought.  
  
-  
  
After the initial pleasantries, Mia invited them all over to her house. Isaac went to book three rooms at the nearby inn.  
  
"First off, don't worry about being open here!" said Mia. "Everyone here knows I'm a lesbian, and are ok with it."  
  
"Hang on a sec, YOU'RE a lesbian?" asked Ivan. "Well, now everyone really IS gay, apart from Sheba here!"  
  
"Everyone...?"  
  
"Yup!" replied Sheba. "Garet and Felix are probably doin' it doggy style right this very minute!"  
  
Her comrades all blushed, and decided that the walls, floor and ceiling were all very interesting to look at.  
  
Isaac was, meanwhile, returning from the inn. (Damn! Only two rooms... I wonder if Sheba could stay with Mia...) He stopped, suddenly feeling as though he was being watched. Looking around and seeing no one, he dismissed it, and headed inside.  
  
"Just you wait, you bunch of faggots," murmured a voice. "I'll get you, all of you!"  
  
-  
  
Sheba had decided to go for a walk, to get some air. At the moment, she felt a bit lonely, with everyone else making out.  
  
"Psst!"  
  
She looked up, to see...  
  
Miro.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I heard about you're boyfriend." Miro sniggered. "How does it feel to be dumped, and for a bloke! That doesn't say a lot about you, if you've fella turned gay!"  
  
"...I'm very happy for Felix and Garet, thank you, so if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd piss off." Sheba's tone was slow, yet deliberate.  
  
"You lie!" Miro hissed. "You hurt, because no one love you," he smiled. "Except me, that is..." Sheba looked at him, a tear in her eye, and walked towards him as he held out his arms.  
  
-  
  
Mia awoke, to find that Sheba hadn't returned. She quickly dressed, and stepped outside, promptly bumping into Ivan.  
  
"Ivan! Have you seen Sheba?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"She never came home! What if-"  
  
"I'm fine. No need to worry, about ME. NOT that you ever would."  
  
They turned to see Sheba, walking purposefully towards them. "Why did all of this have to happen?!?!? Why couldn't you all just be straight?!?!? WHY DID You DRAG ME DOWN WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?" Sheba was nearly screaming, and lashed out at Ivan, pounding his chest feebly. "Why..." her voice cracked, and she collapsed in floods of tears.  
  
Back inside the house, Ivan made some herbal tea, whilst Mia cleaned Sheba up. "What did you mean, out there?" She asked, softly. "I mean, I-I'm the same. But I don't want to be..." Sheba sniffed. She looked up at Mia, and to her horror, Mia saw the poor girl had a black eye. Looking at Ivan, who was preoccupied making tea, and swearing at the teapot, She placed her hand onto the bruise. "Ply" she whispered. The bruise disappeared.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Ivan sat down, handing the steaming mug to Sheba, who took it gratefully. " I saw Miro," she started. Ivans eyes instantly hardened, and Mia bit her lip. Ivan had filled her in on the homophobic adept.  
  
"We were talkin', and he seemed REALLY nice, like he used to be around me. And then, he tried to kiss me..." She shuddered. "I pushed him away, and he asked why not. I told him, I was in love with someone else. When I told him who, he hit me, called me a dyke." She looked up angrily. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Nothing, none of us did." said Mia softly. "This isn't a choice. You love who you love. Gender shouldn't be an obstacle."  
  
"Shaeba?" asked Ivan. "Who was it you said you care for?"  
  
Sheba blushed.  
  
-  
  
May noticed somethind outside of the inn. A man. Someone she hoped she would never see again. "Not this time..." she said grimly, picking up her weapon of choice, a pair of long daggers, that caught the light as she stepped outside.  
  
"MIRO!"  
  
Miro turned to look at her. He was standing on the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Ah May, I was just admiring the view. Care to join me? Oh that right. I aint a dyke, so you wont be interested!" he spat, and drew his axe.  
  
"I never DID get you back for hurting Jenna, did I?" asked May. "Well, I guess the opportunity finally arose...  
  
-  
  
"Well, its-"  
  
Sheba was cut off by the sound of metal striking metal from out side. They allran out, and met up with Isaac and Jenna. Seeing two duelling figures in the distance, they ran towards the fight.  
  
-  
  
"Pyroclasm!"  
  
A huge fiery explosion knocked May off guard, but she stood her ground.  
  
"Ragnarok!" she cried, a sword hurtling toward Miro, he blocked it, but quick as a flash:  
  
"Earthquake!" The tremor knocked Miro off balance. He lost his footing and slipped. May gasped, and ran to the edge, looking over the side. She saw Miro, dangling, holding on by a single hand.  
  
"Oh, damn! Hold on!" May sheathed her knives, and lay on her stomach. She leaned over as far as she could, holding out her hand.  
  
"Get bent!" yelled Miro.  
  
"Miro, don't be stupid, ull fall!" cried May.  
  
"Rather die, than let a dyke help me. Scum of this world..."  
  
And with that, he let go.  
  
May screamed.  
  
And then she was held in a pair of loving arms.  
  
"I-I killed him!"  
  
"Shhh, no you didn't," whispered Jenna, nuzzling her neck. "It was his own homophobia that destroyed him in the end."  
  
She led her shocked lover inside to get rested and healed.  
  
-  
  
Sheba sat by the fire in Mia's house. Mia joined her. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.  
  
Sheba smiled. "I always respected you, you know." She said. "I wish we were closer on our travels. I've only recently realised, that..."  
  
"What?" asked Mia.  
  
"I think I love you..."  
  
She turned to the Water Adept, lips touching, and in front of a roaring fire, in the crystalline land of Imil, a new kind of love was found.  
  
-  
  
A/N: I know, its soppy, but I LOVE feel good stories. And I hope Miro's end was justice served. His own homophobia did actually finish him. For any homophobic peeps out there still reading this, there is a lesson to be learned! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
